runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Levels
=Intro= Hello everyone and welcome to the list of the Best Levels each year has had to offer. What are these lists? Well, exactly what it sounds like - a short review and catalogue of the best levels each year has to offer. Formerly, this was all one giant list as a result of the award winning study "What Is The Best Level Of All Time?" or WITBLOAT, but as time went by and WITBLO11 started for 2011, it was thought to be a good idea that the lists be split up into years, edited and expanded. These are the results. =The Judges= The levels are incredible, and they need incredible designers and judges to determine which are the best. Here's the crew that have decided the lists throughout the years! : - A long-year moderator and global moderator of the site, MoD was the one who started this project. He was also in charge of the Level Designer Tier list until he gave it to MP3 Amplifier (yet he still gives his two cents), ran the 9th and 14th LDCs and co-ran the 16th LDC with MP3 Amplifier, and has won the 10th and 16th LDC with Venexis and the 29th with Star king, as well as a duel against Venexis in the Level Designer Duels run by Nan. He takes a solid interest in playing and dissecting levels and studying the talent behind them. : - The former long-time leader of the Level Designer Tiers, Volcove is perhaps the most persistent designer of this forum’s history, having placed in the top 3 of the 1st LDC and the 16th LDC, and has failed to miss a rewarding place in any of the fully recorded LDCs that he’s entered except for the 3rd 25squared LDC. He has nine silver medals and three gold medals. He’s run the 17th LDC, the first LDC run by someone without a position of power in the site. Until he went inactive a year ago, he was known for being a detailed judge with a critical eye, being able to find clear, unbiased praise and criticism in any level. : - Currently third place on the Level Designer Tiers, Vendai is well known for being the guy in block bosses for levels. He’s used them to a remarkable extent in his critically beloved level series Epic Mario World… With Bosses. Also, he has entered and won the 10th and 16th LDCs with MoD, the only two LDCs he’s entered and completed a level for, and recently he won the 4th 25squared LDC with a 0.06 margin ahead of KABOOM. He’s still a driving force in levels today who can easily enjoy and appreciate a good level. : - He’s been the one to watch in designing through 2011 and 2012. He made his break by winning the Halloween Mini LDC and even if he hasn’t been successful in normal LDCs, he’s perhaps one of the biggest level enthusiasts, taking it upon himself to play and study the classic levels of SM63 and use them as influences in his own works. After a long period of inactivity, he came back alive right for the 4th mini-LDC, where he earned a 6th place ribbon with a score of 15/20. In 2011, Venexis declined to judge again, and was replaced by Master1.0, an enthusiastic designer prolific for many works across the portal and forums, with portal toppers, successful level series and several strong placements in LDCs (11th and 15th). =The Lists= *Best Levels of 2009 *Best Levels of 2010 *Best Levels of 2011 *Best Levels of 2012 *Best Levels of 2013 *Best Levels of 2014 Category:Forum Category:LD Category:SM63 Category:LL Category:Hub Category:Opinion